My name is Wakasa
by kohaipls
Summary: Human!Wakasa/Tatsumi High school AU Wakasa changes school and becomes popular because of his looks. He however is gay and in love with the shy kid, Tatsumi. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Gay

Tatsumi's POV

"TATSUMI GET UP RIGHT NOW!" I groan. "Just 5 more minutes" I complain. "NO GET UP RIGHT NOW!" I roll over and stuff my face in my pillow. "OKAY OKAY IM UP" I get up and ready for school. I wasn't looking forward to school, but I mean what kid does? I sigh as I walk to school enjoying the sounds of nature. I walk into class and get my notes out, ready for school to begin. Apparently we're getting a new student who's supposed to be super hot and a model. I roll my eyes as the girls talk excitedly. The bell rings and everyone files into the room. The teacher comes in 5 minutes later with the new student. He had was pretty tall with beautiful yellow hair and stunning blue eyes. He was easily the hottest guy I've ever laid eyes on. We made eye contact and it was like the world had stopped and it was only the 2 of us. Damn that was cheesy. But it's true.

Wakasa's POV

I was nervous about starting a new school. I didn't eat much for breakfast, just an apple and some water. I walked to my new school, enjoying the quiet, peaceful atmosphere. I noticed a guy walking through the forest also. He had the softest looking black hair I've ever seen and the prettiest yellow eyes. I hope he's in my class! I made my way through the halls trying to find the office. I could hear the girls whispering and giggling. I sighed and ignored them. Poor girls, getting their hopes up thinking Imma date one of them. But nope I'm 100% gay and in love with that beautiful guy from the forest. The office was a bit slow and I ended up walking back with my teacher 5 minutes late. As soon as I entered the room the girls started whispering. I look around and see the guy from earlier staring at me. Our eyes make contact and it's like we're the only people alive. I smile at him and he blushes slightly. The teacher introduces me and tells me to go sit in an empty seat. Lucky for me there's one next to the gorgeous guy. When the bell rings I turn to him and hold out my hand. "I'm Wakasa. What's your name?"

Tatsumi's POV

I look at him surprised, but take his hand anyway. "My name's Tatsumi. Nice to meet you." I'm a little cautious but he doesn't seem to mind. "I hope you don't mind but I have a favor to ask" he says with a smile. I nod a little and he continues. "After school would you mind showing me around town?" I look at him thinking about it. "Sure why not. Meet me at the front gate at the end of the day okay?" I ask. He doesn't have a chance to reply as the bell rang and class started up. We didnt have much of a chance to talk after that, the girls swarmed him during breaks. I was jealous, he talked to me first! We did get a chance to talk during lunch though. We ended eating together. We talked about his other school and some of the friends he had to leave behind. I found out he was an only child but wishes he had siblings. The bell rang to soon. After school we meat up at the front gate and we walk towards town.

The next chapter is going to be the date X3 cuties

I'll update within this week for sure enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

Tatsumi's POV

I could feel everyone's eyes on us. I was uneasy about it, nobody has ever stares at me before but Wakasa was obviously used to it. He doesn't blink an eye when a group of girls come up to him asking for a picture. He takes a picture with them and we continue on with our tour. The longer we were out the angrier I got. Why am I jealous? I've only know him a day. We go by my favorite store and we stop in to buy some candy. As we kept walking we stop by my house and I realized I forgot something. "I gotta grab something from my house. Would you like to come in?" He nodded and we go inside. "Mom I'm home. I brought a friend as well. We're going to my room for a bit dont bother us." I could hear my sister coming inside from the back. Not wanting her to bother us I grab his hand and drag him up the stairs.

Wakasa's POV

I blushed as he grabbed my hand, pulling me upstairs to his room. After he closed his door he locked it and went over to his dresser. "You can sit on the bed," he calls. I tentatively sit down on the edge and look over at him. Not soon after there was banging on the door. "Big brother! I know you're in there," the girl rattles the door. "Let me in but brother!" I look over at Tatsumi. He shakes his head and sighs. "I'm busy and I have a friend over," he says before coming to sit by me. "But big brother you didn't come home right after school and give me a hugggggg." He groans before answering. "I'll give you a hug later." His sister huffs before walking away. He looks at me apologetically. "Sorry about that. I don't usually have friends over." I smile at him. Does that make me special? I hope so. "Dont worry about it." He smiles back and I blush a little.

Tatsumi's POV

Was he blushing?! That is so cute. My face also heats up a little. I lean back and look at my ceiling. "Do you want something to drink?" I ask looking at him. He shakes his head and lays back also. We're so close I can feel his body heat. My heart is beating really fast and I'm sweating. Is this what it's like to be in love? We look at each other and it's like everything disappeared. We both were leaning in, it was like we were being pulled to each other. When our lips touched it was like fireworks going off. He rolled over on top of me, his hands going to either side of my head. My hands travelled up into his hair, lightly pulling. He licked my bottom lip asking for enterance. I slowly open my mouth, his tongue instantly exploring the inside. I moan quietly as my tongue battles with his. He presses down on me causing us to moan. I grind softly into him and trying not to make a sound, not wanting to alert my mom.

Wakasa's POV

I was excited. I mean yea I've only know him for a day, but he's definitely the one. We part for a breath and we lock eyes. "Tatsumi" I breathe. He looks a little startled. "Wakasa…..I'm….a….I'm….." He seemed to be struggling with what he wanted to say. I was worried. Did he regret it? Did he not mean it? I put a hand on his cheek and take a deep breath. "Before you say anything I just want to say," I pause before going on, " I know I've only known you for a day but I like you… a lot. And even if you don't like me I hope we can still be friends." I look away and wait for his reply.

Dont hate meeeee X3 I'll update soooooonnn


	3. Chapter 3

Wakasa's POV

He hadn't said anything after I confessed and I ended up running off embarrassed. My dad said not to come home before 8 and it was only 5 right now. I really didn't want another beating so I went to the park hoping to kill off a couple hours. I sighed as I sat on the swing. I pushed myself lightly not really wanting to do too much. After what seemed like forever it was 8 and I was making my way back home. When I got there I knew my dad was in a foul mood. He was yelling at someone and I didn't want him to take it out on me so I went to the store before returning home. That helped some but I when I stepped inside I knew I had made a mistake.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?" I flinched away as he got in my face. He wasn't happy about that and grabbed my chin, pulling me close to his face. "ANSWER ME FAGGOT!"

"I-I was a-at a friends house. The one I texted you about," I answer quietly. He jerked my face away and pushed me away from him. I stumbled back, falling to the ground. I stayed there hoping he would leave me alone but luck wasn't on my side today as he jerked me back up by my hair. He dragged me to my room and threw me onto the ground. He kicked me once before leaving the room.

"Go the fuck to bed," was all he said as he shut and locked my door. I went over to my 'bed' if you could even call it that. It was really just some blankets and a pillow, but I wasn't going to complain. I mean I could have nowhere to sleep. The next day I had a bruise where he kicked me, adding another bruise to my body. Luckily my chin didn't bruise and I didn't have to put any concealer on. When I got to school, I looked around for Tatsumi. I wanted to apologize for what I did last night. I shouldn't have confessed to him like that. Tatsumi probably wasn't even gay and was weirded out by my confession. What if he didn't want to be my friend anymore? Or stopped talking to me? I would die if that happened. I didn't see him till I got to the classroom. I walked over to my seat next to his. I pass him a note asking to talk to him during lunch. He nods and then the bell rings. We walk down the hall towards the stairs that will take us to the roof. Once there I turn around to speak.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said yesterday. You can just forget about it. If you don't want to talk to me anymore it's fine I understand. Nobody wants to be friends with a faggot and that's fine. I don't bother you after this." I say it as fast as I can, not wanting to be around him when I cry. I really liked him and I was angry at myself for ruining our friendship before it even happened. As I go to walk past him Tatsumi grabs me. I look at him but he refuses to look at me.

"I'm sorry for not answering you yesterday I was just shocked. Who isn't shock though when the person they like confesses to them before you have a chance?" My eyes widen in shock. "I wasn't going to say anything if you hadn't confessed first though because I thought you might be weirded out by it. I really like you and I'm so happy that you like me too. So please don't write yourself off like that. I could never stop talking to you, you're my first friend and I treasure you a lot."

Tatsumi's POV

I was blushing aofnd trying really hard to hide it from Wakasa. He gently pulled my hand away from his arm, instead holding it with his. The hand not holding my gently grasped my chin and made me look at him. There wasn't much space between us and feeling brave I stood on my toes and pressed our lips together. Wakasa froze for a second before melting into the kiss. He pushed me backwards towards the wall behind us. His tongue licks my bottom lip and I allow him enterance. Wakasa's tongue explored my mouth and I moaned quietly. He pushed a leg inbetween mine. I gripped his shoulders trying not to get too into it, knowing the bekk could ring at anytime. As we pulled away I could see how flushed he was.

"Sorry. Was that too much? You probably want to go slow. If I push any boundaries let me know. I'll back off as soon as you…." I stop him with a short kiss.

"It's fine Wakasa. I enjoyed it and would love to do more of this again sometime soon. For now we should get ready to go back to class." I smile as he groaned. "Come on let's go," I say grabbing his hand and opening the door. I have to let his hand go before we got to the end of the stairwell and that made me sad. After school he came over to my house again. My family had gone out of town for the weekend and I had the house to myself. Wakasa was staying with me tonight and I was super excited. I waved at his dad when he dropped Wakasa off but he ignored me and drove off as soon as Wakasa was out of the car. I frowned but as Wakasa walked towards me I couldn't help but smile. As soon as we were in my house with the door closed his mouth was on mine and we were fighting for dominance. He won but that was fine with me as I let him take control. He pressed against me and I moaned, I wanted more and that scared me a little. Despite being scared by my feelings I kissed back and let my arms go around his neck. Wakasa pulled away and put his head on mine. I smiled and pushed him away from me.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To put your stuff down in my room. And then we could watch a movie or something."

"Sounds great!" Wakasa sounded extremely happy and I was glad. We ended up watching a scary movie which meant that I hid my face in his chest the whole time. Wakasa kept his arms around me the whole time and I ended up falling asleep. When I opened my eyes Wakasa was gone. I heard the toliet flush and a couple minutes later the door opened. I sat up as he got back into the bed.

"What time is it?"

"About midnight." I curl up next to him and he plays with my hair. "I like this…..can we maybe do this again sometime?" I look up at him and nod.

"That would be great!" I smile and we kiss. He pulls me into his lap and deepens the kiss. We pull away for a quick breath before attaching our lips again. Things were getting heated and I was ready for it

End of this chapter lololol don't hate me for ending it when it was getting good X3


End file.
